1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an Ultra-WideBand (UWB) ranging method and system using a narrowband interference suppression waveform, and, more particularly, to a UWB ranging method and system using a narrowband interference suppression waveform which reduces a ranging error ratio using a specific frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, wireless broadband technology has been proposed as the representative wireless technology of the future.
A UWB wireless system has been designed to share the frequency spectrum with an existing wireless system so as to maximize the efficiency of the use of limited frequency resources, thereby further effectively using the frequency resources.
A UWB communication method is defined as a communication method which uses a 500 MHz or wider frequency band, or a wireless communication method in which the percentage of a fraction bandwidth is 20% or more. The UWB communication method is technology that transmits information using monopulses, each having a narrow width equal to or less than 1 ns, instead of a Radio Frequency (RF) carrier.
Such a UWB wireless system does not interfere with some other wireless system, which is currently used, because a low power spectrum, such as baseband noise, exists over a wide band (ranging from 0 Hz to several GHz) due to the characteristics of pulses. Further, since the UWB wireless system uses an ultra-wideband bandwidth, the transmission speed of a signal is faster than that of a general wireless system.
Moreover, since the UWB wireless system does not use a carrier, which has been essentially used in an existing wireless system, data to be transmitted via a corresponding frequency band has intensity similar to that of noise. Therefore, the UWB wireless system does not interfere with wireless equipment that uses the same frequency band as the UWB wireless system, and the power consumption of the transmission/reception device thereof can be remarkably reduced.
Furthermore, the UWB wireless system directly transmits baseband signals through an antenna without up-modulation, and directly demodulates received signals, thereby making it simple to implement a transmission/reception device. In addition, the UWB transmission/reception device using pulses has the characteristic of ultra high-speed data transmission over a short distance, and the width of pulses used for transmission is extremely narrow, thereby enabling the UWB transmission/reception device to be applied to a system which can determine a location with high precision.
In the UWB wireless system, a UWB ranging system, which uses a continuous baseband and measures the distance from an antenna to a destination using pulses without a carrier, is one of the main applications of UWB wireless technology.
Ranging is the measurement of the distance to a remote target object from a known observation or reference point.
In the case in which an extremely short pulse wave is used, as in the UWB communication system, the width of the pulses of a signal is extremely narrow, and the magnitude of the signal that is used is limited, so that there is an advantage in that power consumption is relatively low compared to that of other types of communication systems.
The UWB transmission/reception device using the UWB method has the characteristic of ultra high-speed data transmission over a short distance, and the width of pulses used for transmission is extremely narrow, so that the UWB transmission/reception device can be applied to a system capable of determining a location or distance with high precision.
A system for calculating a distance using a wireless UWB signal transmits/receives a transmission signal between a host terminal and a slave terminal or between respective terminals, and then calculates the distance therebetween using the difference in time between a transmitted signal and a received signal. The measured distance is used as basic data, that is, a reference distance, to three-dimensionally calculate a location by combining a plurality of distances. For ranging, communication, a location tracking system and a sensor network, which use radio signals, the power consumption of respective terminals is a principal factor for the maintenance of the network and the convenience of system utilization.
However, a narrowband interference phenomenon occurs due to the ultra-low output characteristic of the UWB wireless system. If the interference phenomenon is not properly suppressed, a problem occurs in that the accuracy of the UWB ranging system is reduced.